


i love you, please reply

by grilledtrees



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, NoPixel, NoPixel RP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, NoPixel - Freeform, NoPixelRP, Yung Dab - Freeform, YungLaw, ghosting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grilledtrees/pseuds/grilledtrees
Summary: "I found love where it wasn't supposed to be."Kevin tries to deal with losing Dab.
Relationships: Kevin Shaw/Maximilian ''Yung Dab'' Thoroughbred
Kudos: 5





	i love you, please reply

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Kevin Shaw reacts to Yung Dab's sentence and bruh, that shit HURTED
> 
> obviously i changed some stuff like gomer talks to him before kevin heads to the place, what the text says.

What could he have done differently? If he had just gotten on the train earlier, if he had just tried a little harder- He quickly shakes his head. What could he have done? 

_~~More than he did.~~ _

Not to mention, just what did Copper expect from him? He loves her, sure, but- Dab. Dab was _his_ client. His favorite. He looks at his dice.

He wants to cry, god, he wants to _cry._ But he won't. Crying would mean it's over, that he's gone, that Kevin won't ever see him again.

~~_"Real G's don't cry, Kevin."_~~

So he drives. He drives around the city and his eyes water a few time, but he won't let them fall. He almost crashes a few times. His grip on the wheel is tight, but it's never going to feel as tight as his chest. He goes to Benny's- To honor Dab? Maybe it's to see if he's there. And then the car wash. 

~~_"He didn't even ask for a lawyer."_~~

Kevin knew what Dab did, why he didn't bother trying to cover up any longer, but it hurt. It hurt more than he cared to admit- that Dab hadn't at least tried to call. He finds himself driving to a ledge, a ledge he knows well enough. It's silent as he arrives, which makes sense, he supposes. He stares over the ledge. His chest feels tight, too tight. As though at any moment his heart might give out. He sees Gomer pull up.

* * *

He pulls out his phone, looking for Dab's contact. 

**_YungDabz_ **

He takes a deep breath. He starts to type.

**_21:19_ **

**_Whenever you'd like to appeal those charges, let me know._ **

He pauses, trying to stop his hands from shaking. He continues,

**_You still owe me 4 grand and I'm not letting that go._ **

**_Or a song, but we both know isn't happening._ **

He stares at the text. Deep down, Kevin knows Dab won't reply. Yet something keeps him typing.

_**Also, I** _

No. That isn't what he wants. He deletes it.

_**You** _

_**You're...** _

~~_You're amazing. You brought the best out of me, even though you, by far, my worst offending client. You._~~ Why can't he type it out? God, why is this so difficult? Kevin takes a deep breath in but it catches.

_**You're... such an incredibly** _

_~~Important person to me.~~_ He deletes that last part. He locks his phone for a moment, staring off to watch the sky turn a lovely shade of purple. He thinks about Dab and if he's watching the sunset, too. He presses send.

Life. Dab had gotten life. He wouldn't be getting out any time soon. Even with the possibility of parole- which Dab probably wouldn't take- Kevin was sure Dab and him wouldn't see each other again. Kevin bites his lip. He opens his messages back to Dab. Fuck.

_**I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I hope** _

Kevin thinks about how to word this.

_**I hope you're doing okay. Also,** _

_**I love you. Please reply.** _

_sent_


End file.
